


The way I see it

by aryadeschain



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seemed to have a different view of the son of the God of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way I see it

"A polite youngster" is how her father called that boy with the spiky hair that was constantly accompanying uncle Guan Yu and, as all 6 year-old girls believe in their fathers, Xing Cai willingly believed him. "A polite youngster", she repeated, as the lad respectfully bowed to them when they passed by. She thought that she might as well be as polite as him when she grew up.

"A young talent" is how master Liu Bei called the son of the God of War. Not only because the boy had the same surname, but because he also shared the same fighting skills. Perhaps he wasn't as good as his adoptive father, but that was OK. Very few men at that age could match Guan Yu's style. That young talent was going far, she thought, and ever since started to look up to him. Perhaps like an older brother?

"A brave warrior" is how Guan Yu called his son, right after he had slain an enemy officer. Had she not been born in such a turbulent era, Xing Cai would be terrified by the thought of the boy whom she looked up for so long bringing a man's severed head back to the headquarters. But she had been born in the raging era of the Three Kingdoms. Moreover, her father was a warrior she would have longed to be if she was born as a boy. So she wasn't scared of what that boy had done. She was even proud to some extent. "A brave warrior indeed", she agreed, with a smile in her lips.

"A skilled fighter" in Zhuge Liang's eyes. That's how the kingdom's strategist saw him. Zhang Fei's little girl wasn't so little anymore. Perhaps she was grown up enough to know that he was something more than a skilled fighter. He was also a valiant paladin... at least for her.

"A handsome lad", said Yue Ying in a completely casual comment while drinking a cup of tea, without the slightest sign of second intentions in her voice, but for some reason Xing Cai's heart skipped a beat. Since when did she start to notice how... cute he looked? So full of life and manly but, at the same time, he still had the freshness of youth surrounding him. He looked at her, smiled and waved. She just blushed.

"A corageous fellow", was Huang Zhong's comment as Guan Yu and the young man departed for Fan Castle. Yes, he was corageous, she never doubted that. She had faith in his skills. Still, something didn't seem quite right and as they said goodbye to each other, a single tear fell from her eye. He quickly turned his back on her and in a couple of instants came back with a peach flower. She didn't say "thank you" as he put the blossoming pink flower in her hands, but she smiled to him, as if to say "come back safely".

"A valuable asset", grieved Liu Chan, right after finding about Guan Yu's and the Guan Ping's fate. But for her, the "boy" she once knew was a lot more than that.

Since when she started to notice him as what he really meant to her? When her father first pointed the "polite youngster" back when Xing Cai was still a silly little girl that played with dolls? Or was it when Yue Ying pointed the "handsome lad" and she felt the intensity of his warrior's eyes and, at the same time, the warmth of his gentle smile?

She was young and both knew the distance between them. She had heard so much about him, but was never able to tell him how she really saw him. "Guan Ping... my beloved one."


End file.
